Whirlwind Romp
by GreenPaw
Summary: With the truth of identities in the open, Marinette is busy trying to remind herself why it's a bad idea to get involved with her partner. But Adrien will not be refused any longer and he'll give Marinette what they've both been yearning for. (Aged-up erotica - all four sides of the love square.)
1. Chapter 1

_Warning: As per the blurb this is a smut fic. Pure lemony goodness. Adult only content just for the hell of it. This is also a bit of a tongue-in-cheek wink at 'Caterwauling Just Won't Do' hence the switch in metaphors and utter bluntness of it all ;)_

* * *

"I want you to have sex with me."

Marinette's blue eyes were wide as her mouth dropped open at Adrien's blatant statement. Somehow, she had always imagined him to be suaver and more delicate in his wording. But then this wasn't the boy she'd known from school. This was one of the most coveted male supermodels in the world. Teenage Adrien had been hot but the man in his twenties was a pantie-melting inferno.

Those sparkling green eyes alone had the power to express so much emotion. The depth of his smoulder so potent that women sighed in the streets when they saw his billboards or magazine spreads. There was no doubt about it, Adrien Agreste was the star of many female fantasies. Marinette had certainly gotten herself off with both thoughts and pictures of him.

Yet now she was here with him. Alone. In his penthouse apartment while he ate her up with his gaze. Part of her knew it was because of their unexpected reveal some weeks earlier. Since then he had pursued her with restlessness in both guises. Chat Noir had become a regular visitor to her studio apartment balcony each night, but she'd refused to let him in. Claiming his presence was liable to expose them both to Hawkmoth.

So, her partner had changed tactics. He'd come after her as Adrien. How the hell was she supposed to refrain from that temptation? Masking all that super hotness behind Chat Noir's visage had been a tempering she could withstand, but the entire glory of that fully exposed face was too much for her heart and hormones to resist.

Her fingers itched to touch him. To trace the lines of his face, his lips and down that defined chest. She wanted to rip the shirt from his torso and explore his body. Down his pecs to his abs, then sinking even lower so her hand dipped into his pants.

Perhaps her eyes spoke of her inner thoughts, as Adrien shifted closer. "Tell me you want me," he rasped with such urgent yearning that Marinette lifted her eyes to lock with his.

Somehow, she regained the ability to speak. Wetting her dry lips with her tongue, which he watched with intrigue, she uttered, "I want you, Adrien."

The model darted across the meagre space on the sofa between them. His hands cupped her jaw and then his lips were on hers, hot and demanding. The gentle and tentative boy of her youth was nowhere to be found. This older version of Adrien was much more aggressive and demanding. Years of pent up lust were unleashed upon her as his mouth mated with hers. The moment her lips parted his tongue dipped into her mouth, exploring.

Marinette groaned at the contact, wanting, no needing more. Her fingers twisted in his hair, pulling his face closer as they stole each other's air. Desperation to be closer had Marinette swinging her leg over his knee. Adrien's hand hooked high on her calf, coaxing her onto his lap. His hands dropped to her backside, tucking under her lush cheeks to drag her closer still.

With a lazy roll of his hips, Marinette became aware of just how aroused Adrien truly was. The steeling ridge under his fly surged and grew with their passionate kisses. The need to rub herself against that impressive bulge was too much and so she pressed down upon him eagerly. Adrien moaned into her mouth while his hands dropped to her waist, encouraging her to continue.

Her mind fogged over as to why it was a bad idea to be doing this. That he was Chat Noir and she was Ladybug. That getting too close was a possible weakness Hawkmoth could exploit. But right now, Marinette's body craved Adrien's like a drug. This was the man of her dreams and he wanted her just as desperately. Being allowed to touch Adrien in such a way was almost mind blowing.

Skating her hands down his chest, Marinette found the hem of his t-shirt and slipped her hands underneath. The warmth of his skin against her fingertips made her growl, the hard muscles of his belly contracted under her touch. The raw power of his masculinity was heady and she needed more. Her fingers skimmed higher, tracing his contours as if mapping his chest. But it wasn't enough. She wanted to see him.

"This needs to come off," she instructed as she tugged at the fabric.

Adrien sat back with a dirty smirk and yanked the t-shirt over his head, tossing it somewhere behind him. "Done."

Then his mouth was back on hers, passionately demanding. Those lips left hers to trail down her chin and along her throat. Marinette lifted her head to give him better access and she cried out in surprised delight when he cupped her breasts. Deft thumbs caressed her aching nipples, hardening them into straining nubs so hard it made wearing a bra uncomfortable. As if somehow understanding, Adrien dropped his head and placed his hot mouth over one aching point, sucking her through the fabric of her clothes.

Marinette's hands left the heat of Adrien's chest to sink into his blonde locks. Each pull of his mouth on her nipple had her grinding her sex against his hard on. She needed the friction as her body responded to his attentions. The feminine juices pooling at the apex of her thighs was undeniable.

"Adrien!" she pleaded, unable to form more words to express what she wanted.

He lifted his blonde head, his teeth giving one last playful nip to her hardened nub. "Yes?"

"I need you," she managed to pant.

Pure male smugness lay upon his features. "How badly?"

"Desperately," she admitted.

Burning satisfaction gleamed in his eyes and he removed her shirt with a hard tug. His gaze dropped to her white bra, now semi-transparent where he'd been sucking on her. Dipping his head, Adrien took her opposite nipple into his mouth. His tongue lapped at her as he sucked the nub deep into his mouth, finally releasing her with a barely audible pop as he sat back to admire his work. "Much better," he uttered.

Marinette reached around to unclasp her bra but Adrien caught her hands and shook his head. Instead he led her hands up to her shoulders and together they pulled the bra straps down until the model was able to pull the lace away, tucking it under her aching breasts.

"Beautiful," he murmured. "Stay just like that, I want to see your tits jiggle every time I pound into you."

Before Marinette could respond, Adrien slid his hands under her thighs and rose from the sofa, only to drop down to the plush rug on the floor. Laying her down on her back, he got to work unbuttoning her jeans then stripped them from her body in one quick pull. Even her ballet flats had flown off with the movement.

Then Adrien was nudging her legs open, his hands smoothing up the inside of her thighs while his gaze locked onto her white lace panties. The first two fingers on his right hand snaked under the side of the lace, skating over her trimmed pubes and down to her moist centre.

Those green eyes flicked up to hers with a pleased look. "You're so wet for me, milady." The tips of his fingers found her clitoris and began to stroke, "And to think, Ladybug was so convincing in telling me she didn't want Chat Noir. Your body says otherwise, princess."

"I-I…" Marinette tried to fire back an answer but his fingers plunged into her slick channel, obliterating her ability to think. Each thrust of his fingers had her writhing, Marinette snatched up handfuls of the thick rug as she panted. Closing her eyes as she moaned in bliss.

"You're going to have me this time. No refusal, no rejection. I've allowed you to boss me around for years. Not this time, you're going to take all that I have to give you, milady, and you're going to beg me for more."

She should have been annoyed at his demanding attitude but Marinette was riding out one of the fiercest orgasms she had ever experienced. It was only as his fingers left her body and her panties were tugged down her legs that Marinette registered what Adrien had planned. Toeing off his shoes, the model had his jeans and underwear off in seconds.

"You are mine," he stated as he took her hands in his, positioning them over her head. He held her there with one hand at her wrists as his other hand dropped to his cock, guiding the tip between her glistening feminine petals, sinking only his knob into her silken sheath.

Marinette gasped, gyrating her hips as she ached for him to fill her. "Adrien, please," she begged.

Conflict flittered over his features. "I'm not wearing a condom. But I want to spill into you so badly. I want to give you my seed, Marinette."

His admission had her body gushing wetly in response. "I want that too but I'm not on any contraceptives, Adrien. I could get pregnant."

"Good," he rumbled, "It means I get to keep you." The possession in his voice was punctuated by the sudden slam of his dick into her eager sex.

Marinette's lips parted at the sudden fullness within her. He was big, stretching her inner walls with his size. But she was so ready for him that there was no resistance to the sudden invasion of his body into hers.

"Fuck," he groaned, "You're so slick, dripping wet. To think, you're as desperate for this as I am."

She didn't deny it. Marinette had wanted Adrien for years. The irony that he'd been Chat Noir and wanted her as Ladybug in return was still mind boggling. But at his hard cock began thrusting in and out of her tight sheath she didn't care about the past. Only now mattered. She needed this.

Adrien seemed intent on watching their bodies join, as if fascinated that it was actually happening. Marinette arched her back, thrusting her aching breasts towards him. The movement caught his attention and he grinned.

"Lick my nipples," she demanded.

A blonde eyebrow cocked with interest as he lowered his head. One by one, he took her straining nubs into his mouth to suck and nip. The muscles at her core contracted at the contact, building into a greater ball of rising pleasure. Adrien's thrusts increased in speed. His mouth moved to hers, kissing her with frantic need.

Both his hands locked around her wrists, holding her in place as he pounded into her. "You need to come," he panted, "I'm not stopping until you scream out my name."

Marinette raised her knees and wrapped her legs around his waist, opening herself wider. "Oh yes," she moaned as Adrien's cock somehow slipped deeper, hitting her pleasure in just the right way. "Yes, yes. Oh Adrien, oh my God, I'm coming!"

Then she was there, her whole body surging with ecstasy as she screamed out his name. Feeling completely boneless, Marinette lay beneath Adrien, her tits bouncing with the power of his hard thrusts. With teeth gritted in concentration, the model found his own peak, roaring her name as he pumped spurt after spurt of his cum into her womb.

Only then did Adrien release her wrists as he sagged over her. His hips still jerking as if he didn't want to stop. Then he pushed his softening cock as deep into her silken sheath as he could and stayed there.

Marinette looked at him with quizzical eyes.

"I don't want this to end." Then his cheeks pinkened. "Plus, I want my cum to stay inside you. To have part of me forever with you."

Happiness radiated from Marinette's gaze. "You're always with me, in here." She said as she tapped a finger over her heart.

"As are you with me," Adrien added. "But I want the certainty."

"Then do me again big boy and I'll show you just how much I want you."

With that the model grinned. "Done deal, milady, done deal."

* * *

**So do we leave it there or go into round two?**


	2. Chapter 2

_By popular demand, a second dirty chapter..._

* * *

_Chapter Two_

Marinette could hardly believe what had happened between them. While the logical part of her brain was saying she was crazy, the endorphins streaming through her body countered reason. Laying side by side on the plush rug in Adrien's lounge room, the pair eyed each other hungrily as they caught their breath.

The blonde rolled to his side, gliding a finger along her cheek. "So, what do you intend to do with me now?"

Staring into those mesmerising green eyes, Marinette raised her hand to sift her fingers through Adrien's tousled hair. Like this he looked so much like his alter ego. Her fingers dropped to skim down his face, jaw and onward to his chest. Oh, that magnificent chest. His nipples were still hard as she flicked her fingers over them, watching as Adrien's eyes darked with her increased touch.

Giving him a sultry smile, she stated, "I'm going to kiss every inch of your delectable body and then I'm going to ride you, hard."

A deep rumble of approved sounded from in his throat. "Mm, I like the sound of that. But I'm going to start on you first."

And so, he did. Marinette did her best to turn the tables on her partner, lavishing him with all the pent up passion in her heart and soul, but Adrien really was determined to make the night last.

So, it was surprising when she woke the next day alone. Sure, he'd left her wrapped in a cocoon of blankets on the rug – which she was fairly certain would need to go to the drycleaners after their erotic romp – but it was disappointing that he wasn't there with her now.

With a grunt of displeasure, Marinette got to her feet with a bundled blanket around her body and headed to the bathroom. Glancing in the mirror she almost shrieked when she caught her reflection. Makeup was smudged, her hair was sticking up all over the place and she was fairly certain Adrien had left a subtle love bite above her collarbone. Rolling her eyes, she grumbled, "Stupid cat," under her breath without any real conviction as she reached for her hair brush.

After a number of winces from knots that threatened tears, Marinette had her dark tresses looking respectable again. She followed by removing her makeup, once that was done she dropped the blanket to the floor and moved to the shower. As her hand reached for the tap, she heard the bathroom door open and glanced over her shoulder. There stood Chat Noir with a cup tray of coffees in one hand and a brown paper bag in the other that smelled like it contained bacon and egg rolls.

Feline eyes roved down her body with open lust as he shuffled forward and placed the items in his hands on the vanity. His tongue swiped across his top lip as he stared at her naked body with a hunger that had nothing to do with food. "I thought I'd get breakfast but something much more delectable just popped up on the menu."

Marinette let her gaze drift down his suit, arching an eyebrow. "You're right about _something_popping up." Then she cocked her head to the side as she noticed something different about his costume. "Your zipper…" she started.

Chat Noir grinned, "Oh you noticed that?"

"It normally stops at your navel."

"Yes, it does."

She pointed, "It goes all the way down your crotch."

"Mm hmm," he smirked with a wiggle of his masked eyebrows.

"And you went out like that?"

"Nope," Chat answered with a shake of his shaggy blonde head, "Adrien got breakfast, I transformed when I got back inside to surprise you." He leaned closer as he loudly whispered, "I figured you'd want to experience me in my entirety. So, today you get to have Chat Noir as well."

That had her mouth dropping open. Good grief, Adrien had been amazing and she could only imagine how much of a wildcat he'd be as Chat Noir. As if to confirm this theory, her partner stalked across the small room with a predatory swagger, his shoulders slightly raised with his chin dipped as he peered up at her through his bangs with a wicked smile.

Impulse had her backing up as he prowled forward, and then her back hit the wall and his hands flattened against the gyprock either side of her, caging her in. Those feline eyes studied her face in great detail, tracing over her features as if he were trying to burn them into his long-term memory. His teeth dug into his lower lip as he leaned in, his unsteady breaths heating her skin with each exhalation.

"You're so utterly beautiful," he confessed on a gravelly sigh. "Makes me want to drop to my knees…" and to her surprise he did, "…and worship you." A roguish flash of intent sizzled in his eyes just before his hands went to her hips, sliding down to her inner thighs to urge them open.

Stunned, Marinette shuffled her feet apart awkwardly as Chat Noir continued to gaze up at her. Then those smouldering eyes dropped to her dark curls, his gloved fingers tightened on her thighs yet he seemed aware enough to keep his claws away from her skin. But all thoughts of his consideration disappeared as the tip of Chat's hot tongue found her feminine petals, licking and tasting in slow deliberation.

She let out a gasp of pure pleasure while her hands dove into his golden mop, holding him in place as she curled her fingers around his kitty ears. Not that Chat Noir needed any real encouragement, that tongue of his was very busy exploring her honeyed centre. Seeking the places which evoked the best responses from his lady. And when he found her clit he couldn't help but smile as he worked her body. Licking, sucking and driving her higher.

Tightening her grip on his cat ears, Marinette let out a scream as her belly muscles coiled, then she shattered apart as his tongue speared into her channel. Her whole body trembled at the intensity of her orgasm as Chat Noir continued to love her with his mouth. She was panting hard, hoarsely crying his name as she came back to herself.

Eventually, Chat Noir sat back on his haunches and licked her juices from his face with open relish. All Marinette could do was watch him as she leaned her weight against the wall, certain the bones in her legs had turned to jelly. His grin turned wicked as he rose to his feet, catching her elbows to bring her away from the wall. "Breathe, milady. I'm not done with you yet."

Then Chat Noir walked her forward until his backside hit the vanity. Masked eyebrows lifted with interest, giving her a cheeky wink as he sidestepped and moved behind her. Once there he took her hands and laid them on the countertop, leaning over her to murmur in her ear, "Stay just like that."

Marinette raised her head to look at Chat Noir in the mirror. He'd positioned himself slightly to the side of her, giving her a clear view of what he was doing. With finger and thumb, Chat took hold of his zipper and eased it down his torso, watching her the entire time. Her lips parted on gasp as he opened it all the way, revealing his eager arousal which sprang free at full attention. Then Chat Noir reached up to pull the leather suit open at the collar then shifted it down his shoulders, exposing his chiselled chest and loosening it enough to give him room to move.

Gloved hands moved to her hips and Marinette forced herself to look away from Chat's body and into his eyes, only to find him staring at her already. So much desire radiated from his features as he gently kicked her feet wider apart. "Bend lower," he rasped with eagerness and she complied. Then she felt the bulbus head of his cock slip against her feminine petals, nudging forward in search of her entrance. And when he found it he let out a growl so feral she almost came as he thrust inside her with such possessive male force she wondered if he was trying to brand her as his own.

"Mine," he snarled through his teeth as he eased back only to pound into her tight sheath with brutal power. His whole body was tense as if he thought she might bolt at any second. But Marinette wasn't going anywhere. While his thrusts were forceful, they weren't unwelcomed. Heck, she was so dripping wet that her body was aching to be filled. She needed him inside her with equal fervour. Already her inner walls were squeezing him, wanting his seed with primal urgency.

"More," she moaned as he thrust in and out of her, slowly yet powerfully.

"More of what?" he demanded.

"More of you. Faster, harder."

His grip shifted as he slid his hands up her body to cup her breasts and then he slammed into her, upping his pace while he tugged on her nipples. "Is this what you want?"

"Yes," she moaned, "Oh yes."

"Say my name," he commanded with such deep authority it gave her blissful chills.

Her lips readied to say 'Adrien' but then she realised what he was wanting. "Take me, Chat Noir, I'm yours. Only yours."

If she thought him wild before it was nothing compared to what her words unleashed. Chat Noir's nostrils flared as he hammered his cock into her silken channel, his teeth sank into the tender flesh between her shoulder and neck as he sucked hard on her skin. One hand left her breast to drop between her open legs, using the heel of his palm to grind against her core. The sensory overload had her shooting to the stars. Her cries of utter ecstasy were echoed by Chat Noir as he filled her with his cum, spurting deep into her womb once more. Neither realising that his semen had already fulfilled its purpose the night before.

* * *

**I figured a bit of MariChat would go down well, hope you enjoyed it. I guess Ladybug should get on the action at some point too - maybe next chapter ;) Thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

_It was suggested to me by JayBird92 that it could be fun if this story explored the whole four love square pairing options, so I've planned to do just that. Meaning there's at least one more chapter left to go after this one, plus the whole baby epilogue. _

_And yes, there's still no real plot just lots of sex. _

* * *

_Chapter Three_

_A week later…_

Adrien stood in his penthouse courtyard, leaning against the balustrade while peering out at the city, waiting for his lady. Nervous energy pooled in his belly as he waited in anticipation, yet he was also anxious to please his woman. Behind him, a timber outdoor table was elegantly set ready for their evening get together. The only touch left to do was to light the candles but it was too early as the sun hadn't set.

The model was so busy thinking about what he had planned that he didn't realise a familiar shapely scarlet-clad figure had landed on the opposite edge of the courtyard railing. Feeling rather smug with her stealthy arrival, Ladybug silently dropped to the tiled floor and padded over to the unsuspecting blonde.

As he lifted his hand to rub his nape, Ladybug launched her yoyo to catch his forearm and with a playful tug she had him sprawling towards her. "Hey there," she grinned as he tumbled into her arms.

"Hi," he said with an almost breathless growl. "You're early."

Her grin widened to show her pearly whites. "I was eager to see you."

Adrien wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her firmly against his broad chest. "That makes two of us."

Blue eyes trailed over his gorgeous features and settled on his lips. "How about you show me how eager you are?"

Needing no further encouragement, Adrien tilted his head slightly and swooped down to capture her mouth with his own. Ladybug let out a little sigh as she hooked one arm around his neck but continued to hold him captive via yoyo in her opposite hand. Not that Adrien intended on going anywhere else.

The arm around her waist slowly dropped until Adrien was cupping her ass, pulling her firmly in alignment with his body as he gyrated his hips. Ladybug was in no doubt of how excited he was to see her, feeling the press of his straining erection through his beige chinos.

"Wow, that didn't take a lot." She smirked.

"It's you, one kiss and I'm ready to go." He boasted.

Ladybug couldn't help but giggle at the thought. Glancing around she realised that the rooftop courtyard was very private. Between the terracing and gardening, there were a number of secret nooks.

Releasing the string of the yoyo from Adrien's arm, Ladybug eased herself from his embrace and walked backwards while beckoning him with the crook of her index finger. "Follow me, handsome."

"Anywhere," Adrien grinned.

Checking quickly over her shoulder, Ladybug found what she was looking for. With lightning fast reflexes, she reached out her hand to snag the model's tie and gave him an assertive tug.

"I'm beginning to think you like leading me around."

"Only beginning? I believe I'm the unspoken leader when it comes to Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"And yet here I am without my mask on. So where does that leave me?"

There was a saucy glimmer in Ladybug's eyes as she smirked at him. "How about at my mercy?"

"Depends, what are you intending to do with me?"

Ladybug backed into the leafy nook, eyeing the sturdy banana lounge situated in the most secluded reading spot. But the heroine had other intensions in mind. She planned to do something else before utilising that piece of furniture. Placing the flat of her hand on Adrien's chest, Ladybug gently guided him to where she wanted him – back against a pole which supported the wandering vine above.

"What I intend," Ladybug started as she circled him, "is to tie you up and relieve you of your pants."

Blonde eyebrows shot upward in interest just as her yoyo spun around his torso, tying him to the pole with very little wriggle room. Ladybug gave a gentle yank to secure the line then hung the rounded end over his shoulder, looping it with the opposite end.

"Step one is complete," she stated, her gaze lingering on his just before dropping with slow deliberateness to his belt buckle. "Now for step two…"

Adrien sucked in a deep breath as her gloved fingers deftly removed his belt from his slacks. And the speed of his breathing only increased as she flicked open the button and ever so slowly unzipped his fly. Shifting her hands to his hips, she took hold of the waist of his chinos and slid them down to his ankles.

Ladybug stopped there, in a crouch, and looked up at him with smouldering intensity. The model swallowed, hard. But then those gloved hands smoothed their way up his shins, over his knees and came to rest on his thighs. Burning need to have her hands on a more impatient part of his anatomy had Adrien involuntarily thrusting his hips forward.

"Oh," Ladybug said with feigned surprise, "did I miss something?"

His answer was a guttural growl, "My underwear."

"Ah, yes." She teased, running her thumbs along the seam of his briefs while lightly stroking his aching balls in the process.

"Ladybug," he demanded in a tone that was on the verge of begging, "off now."

Catching the elastic at his hips, Ladybug took her time, slowly revealing what lay beneath the fabric with excruciating precision. "My what a big erection you have," she chuckled as Adrien gave her an unimpressed snort.

"Would you touch me already, woman!"

"So demanding," she purred as she slid his underwear to his ankles. And before Adrien could throw back a retort, Ladybug launched upward and ran her tongue from the base of his straining cock to the moist tip.

A strangled groan sounded from between Adrien's clenched teeth. "Oh, thank Christ."

Again, she laughed. "No, no. You need to thank Ladybug not Christ."

The rise and fall of his chest was extreme, matching his sudden panting. "Please milady, more."

With a shrug of her shoulders and a cheeky smirk, Ladybug wrapped a hand around his girth and opened her mouth, easing the bulbous head of his impressive manhood between her lips. Her tongue explored his smooth surface, lapping at his precum as she began to bob her head in a steady rhythm.

Adrien gasped and threw his head back. "Damn, that feels so good. But I want to touch you too."

Ladybug merely hummed in return, making his knees buckle at little at the sensation. But just as her rhythm started to get really good, the heroine stopped and shot to her feet.

"What are you doing?" Adrien whimpered.

"Step three," she told as she freed him from the yoyo string only to push him towards the banana lounge. "Sit."

The model was happy to oblige. Besides, his knees were like jelly and his pants were still around his ankles anyway.

"I have something show you," she said with a promising smile. Lifting one leg and resting her foot on the banana lounge, Ladybug eased her knee outward. Her finger skimmed down the valley of her cleavage, along her belly and stopped between her legs. "I modified my suit too."

Green eyes widened as he watched Ladybug snap open a couple of press-studs, exposing her most secret place. Adrien's nostrils flared at her now crotchless costume. His mouth fell open as he attempted to give a wordless signal of approval, yet his head shot up so he could look at her face but quickly dipped again so he could take in the visual she was giving him.

Adrien was so flabbergasted he could only stare as Ladybug shifted to her knees on the banana lounge, straddling him. He managed to close his mouth as she took hold of his throbbing cock again while lowering herself down. The sight of Ladybug sinking onto his erection, sheathing him within her wet pussy, while her lips parted and her eyelids hooded was a moment he would never forget.

Ladybug's hard nipples strained against the fabric of her suit as she began riding Adrien's cock in a steady tempo. With his hands now free, Adrien laid them around her waist only to slid them up to cup her breasts. His thumbs found her aching buds and stroked them in time to her pumping undulations. Then his mouth was on hers, fervently kissing her as if his entire existence depended on it.

The feel of their joining became unbelievably intense. Quickening her pace, Ladybug began to lose herself to the sensation that was being one with Adrien, of that final blissful completion that screamed of how right they were together like this. Swivelling her hips, she pounded down on him, taking him deeper and harder until she found her crescendo. Ladybug screamed out his name, not caring that they were outside.

Her partner was far more discrete, quickly swallowing her screams with his ardent kisses as he erupted inside her with a fierce orgasm of his own. Together they sat panting, foreheads pressed together as they caught their breath.

"I thought you were coming for dinner," he puffed, "not just, well… coming. I thought we'd save that for later."

"I had an appetite for more than just food, Adrien."

"Clearly, and I'm happy to sate your hunger whenever you want."

"Excellent, because after all that vigorous activity I could use something to eat."

Adrien chortled at her comment and grinned. "How about we clean up first and then eat?"

"That sounds like a fabulous idea."

* * *

**I wonder what the neighbours thought XD **

**Next up... LadyNoir (my favourite pairing from the love square if I do say so myself - although I'm going to have to get creative in how they're going to do it with their costumes on). **

**Thanks for reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Now then, someone asked where are Tikki and Plagg in all of this? Well I figured they just zipped away wanting no part in this XD _

_As usual, more adult content coming up..._

* * *

_Chapter Four_

_Seven weeks later…_

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Chat Noir said in tandem as their knuckles knocked together and a series of camera flashes followed.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir," Nadja Chamack called, "how does it feel to have finally defeated Hawkmoth?"

The superhero duo looked at each other and back to the reporter. Ladybug was the one to answer. "Well, technically we didn't defeat him."

Chat Noir cleared his throat, "Some kind citizen delivered his miraculous to us. So, Hawkmoth can no longer harm anyone."

Nadja gave a sharp nod. "That is fantastic news. But what happens now to Hawkmoth's miraculous and what happens to Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

Again the pair looked at each other, this time knowingly. Ladybug turned to the cameras, "We return the miraculous to where they belong and we," she said using her hand to indicate both herself and Chat, "are going to take a vacation."

Once the mob of reporters were satisfied, the superhero pair fled the blinding lights and retreated to the night time shadows. Now they were out of the limelight, Chat Noir quickly snatched up Ladybug's hand as they ran together across the rooftops.

"I can believe it's over," he stated with a shake of his shaggy blonde head.

"Me neither, after so many years it seems surreal."

"You know we _have_ to celebrate." Chat grinned with a suggestive wiggle of his masked eyebrows.

Ladybug smiled in return but looked away quickly.

"Something wrong?"

Her head snapped back around as she looked him in the eye. "Um, no."

Chat Noir frowned as he studied her face. "Something is up."

Ladybug's expression morphed into a saucy smirk as her eyes trailed down to his groin. "Really? Already?"

Her partner rolled his eyes but looked more amused than annoyed. He squeezed her hand, "Come on, let's find somewhere secluded and you can feel me up all you want."

The sweet peals of her laughter carried on the breeze. "Where do you suggest?"

Looking to the stars, Chat Noir shrugged. "We could find a dark corner somewhere on the Eiffel Tower."

"Seriously? That thing is lit up like a Christmas tree and the higher you go, the colder it is."

"Good point. We could go to my place."

"That's probably the safest option, at least if we don't want to get caught." Ladybug nodded.

Chat Noir smirked, "Although you better not scream out my name again while we're outside, my neighbours think I'm some sort of Casanova."

Ladybug's cheeks darkened to match her mask. "Shit, I didn't realise I was that loud."

"You were lost in the moment, and clearly we're just that good together." He grinned.

In no time they arrived at Adrien's penthouse apartment. Together they landed in the private courtyard and paused to look at each other. Ladybug toed the tiles with one foot, "Um, there's something I need to tell you."

Chat Noir cocked his head to the side and raised an intrigued eyebrow. "You want to do it outside again, don't you?"

Ladybug sank her teeth into her bottom lip and tugged it into her mouth. "Uh, yeah, that's it."

The feline hero chuckled. "You don't have to be shy, milady. You should know by now that any fantasy you want I'll give you."

That seemed to ease some of the tension in her petite frame. Yet Chat Noir could tell that something was still worrying her. He supposed she'd tell him when she was ready. In the meantime, he had other ideas in mind. Tightening his grip on her hand, Chat led Ladybug to another nook, this time one with an L-shaped lounge that hugged the walls. Upon it sat a cushion layer with further pillows to make it more comfortable to recline on. What made it extra appealing was the width which easily accommodated room for them to both lie down side by side.

But Chat Noir had things to explain first. "I discovered something the other day."

"Oh?" Ladybug asked sounded a little panicked.

He arched a questioning masked eyebrow but continued on. "My claws can tear through the miraculous fabric of our costumes. Allow me to demonstrate." Taking the edge of Ladybug's high-collared neck, Chat hooked his finger behind the material and drew his claw downward, neatly slicing her costume open to her navel. "See," he said with an eager exhalation.

Ladybug glanced down to see the front of her costume gaping open. The valley of her breasts was exposed, and the fabric barely covered her pebbled nipples. "Impressive," she gasped.

"Very much so," he rumbled in return.

Then Ladybug watched as he took his baton from his back and used the end to gently push open the left side of her suit, exposing the dark peak that was aching to be touched. Chat locked eyes with her as he used the tip of his baton to circle her engorged nipple. The cool metal sent shivers of delight zinging through her body, primarily stirring the need between her legs.

Chat Noir replicated the same move on her opposite nipple and then he covered her left peak with his hot mouth while the cold metal caressed her right. Ladybug let out a moan and sank her hands into her partners hair, pulling at his cat ears as his mouth and baton lavished attention on her chest.

Clawed hands moved south, grabbing the torn fabric and yanked it further apart, ripping it all the way to her crotch. Chat's mouth moved to her right breast while the cool touch of his baton slipped down along her belly, through her dark curls to touch her feminine petals. She froze to look down at him. "You're not intending to put that thing inside me, are you?"

Those black masked eyebrows lifted to give her an incredulous look. "The only thing going inside you is me, but that doesn't mean I can't use my baton to get you all worked up."

"Sounds like a bad metaphor."

He grinned, "That it does. Now, allow me to get back to work."

Ladybug snorted in amusement. "By all means." Yet she gasped as the cold metal slid along her tender folds, spreading her juices with each slow glide of the curved surface. In contrast, Chat's hot mouth began to descend her torso and then the cold of his baton was replaced by the heat of his tongue.

Strong hands gripped her thighs as Chat Noir latched onto her, plundering her tight core with his mouth. In turn, Ladybug fisted his hair, his cat ears and pushed him further between her legs.

"I need you inside me," she gasped while thrashing her head from side to side.

Chat eased back for a moment. "You're going to come on my face first."

"But…but I can barely stay standing…oh my…oh Chat…AH!"

He stopped to glare up at her. "Not so loud. Otherwise my neighbours will think I participate in roleplaying too."

"Sorry," she whispered.

Wiping his face with the back of his hand, Chat Noir stood. "Don't be, just keep the screaming for when we're inside where there's soundproofing in the walls."

"Should we move this to the bedroom?"

"No, I'm not done here." He grinned. "Now, it's time for you to lie down."

Ladybug quickly obeyed and watched as her partner unzipped his suit to his belly. Since they'd been in public, Chat Noir had been dressed in his usual attire. As had she. Once the zip stopped, Chat used his claw to tear open his own suit in a similar fashion to hers. Underneath he wore no underwear and Ladybug got to see just how excited he was.

On all fours, Chat Noir made his way over Ladybug's body, stopping when they were face to face. "So, I believe it's my turn to be on top."

"I thought we were living my fantasy here."

"In that case, how do you want me?"

"On top is fine."

"I'm glad you approve," he sniggered as he gripped her thighs and spread them wider.

Rocking his hips forward, Ladybug felt him gently probe her entrance. Sliding into her slick heat, gradually pumping deeper into her body until he was fully seated within her pussy. The thickness of his cock filled and stretched her as he began to move, thrusting in and out as he stared into her eyes, watching her every response.

There was no mirth on his face, just pure concentration as he adjusted his moves to bring her maximum pleasure. Lust burned in his eyes as Ladybug raised her hands to fondle her own breasts. The pace of his breathing increased as did the pumping of his lower body. "I love you, Ladybug," he rumbled, "I always have. You are mine and I am yours."

Tears threatened to spill from her lashes as she reached up with both hands to cradle his face, bringing him down for a tender yet feverish kiss. "I feel the same way. I love you too, Chat."

"Then marry me," he implored. "Be my wife, you're already my everything." As if to emphasise his point his thrusts became more frantic as if he were desperate to make her come, to feel as totally blown away by the moment as he was. And then he closed his eyes as he found his own peak, the ecstatic look of pure bliss on his face had her orgasming as well.

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, Ladybug pulled Chat Noir closer and utter in his ear, "Yes."

With his forearms bracketing her, Chat Noir sat up enough to see her expression. His masked face was lit with such complete happiness that Ladybug couldn't help but smile in return. "Yes?" he asked with stunned disbelief.

"Yes. Most definitely yes."

Suddenly, she was scooped into one of the tightest hugs of her entire life. "I can't believe it. After countless refusals, you finally said yes!"

"Believe it, you're stuck with me now, kitty."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Ladybug looked at him and sucked in her bottom lip, unsure if it was time to add her own news. "Um, Chat there's something else you need to know."

The smile faded a little at the seriousness of her tone. "What is it?"

"You know how you previously said you wanted to get me pregnant so you could keep me forever."

"Yeah," he said while looking at her with interest.

"Wish granted."

Ladybug was once again embraced to an inch of her life.

* * *

**One last chapter to go... figured it needs an epilogue even if there's very little plot - we've got a baby to meet.**

**And if you're wondering who the citizen was to hand in Hawkmoth's miraculous, think of a gorilla-like man who's seen too much crap while on Gabriel's payroll ;)**

**Thanks for reading. **


	5. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

_Eleven months later…_

Morning light filtered into the bedroom as Adrien yawned and stretched. Blinking open his sleepy green eyes while raking his blonde hair from his face with one hand, the model turned to look at the pillow beside him and smiled. There sat Marinette fast asleep with baby Hugo in her arms, equally comatose. Apparently, he'd needed an early morning feed and the pair had fallen asleep mid-breastfeed.

Quietly chuckling to himself, Adrien propped himself up to sit and observe his little family. Hugo's dark eyelashes fanned his chubby cheeks while his mouth hung open with milk dotting his bottom lip. The proud father used the corner of his son's muslin wrap to wipe away the excess milk and turned to look at his wife. The poor woman had dark circles under her eyes, which no doubt matched his own. Parenthood was hard, especially when Hugo liked waking up every two hours during the night.

Oh, and then there was Socks (a goodbye gift from Plagg) who was also a walking stomach. Although this cat wasn't an ancient magical god, just a typical kitten wanting love and cuddles on his terms. Thankfully the adolescent black cat with white front paws was curled up on their dressing table, basking in the thin lines of morning sunlight shining between the vertical blinds, not meowing for more food.

With utter care, Adrien pushed the sheets off his body and stalked around the bed. He bundled up Hugo and carried him back to his room, cautiously laying the baby boy into his bassinette. The blonde didn't dare kiss his son on the forehead, although he would have liked too. If he did, Adrien had no doubt the sleeping baby would wake up. Instead, the model backed stealthy and slowly out of the room and retreated to his own bed.

Closing the door to the bedroom, Adrien snuck back under the sheets to hug his wife but was distracted by her one exposed breast from feeding. Gently he eased her maternity bra back into place but didn't bother reclasping the cup. Marinette stirred and peered down at him with scrunched eyelids. "What are you doing?"

"You fell asleep feeding Hugo again." He looked to her chest. "I was worried you'd get a cold boob."

She snorted back a laugh and he pressed a finger to his lips. "Quiet, you'll wake the baby."

That got him an eyeroll but she also snagged the neck of his shirt, bringing him closer. "You always complain about me being too loud."

A cheeky smirk spread across his face. "Oh, it depends on the circumstance." He purposefully shifted his position, kneeing apart her thighs to settle between them as he caged her torso with his upper body and arms. "For instance, I like hearing how much you want me."

She arched a single dark eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Yes, it is. Now then, we have a moment of time to ourselves. Feel up to some ravishing?"

Marinette giggled at his eager grin and naughty eyebrow waggle. "Oh, how could I resist that face?"

"You can't, it's impossible. Alya told me you used to study my posters with great concentration. Totally enthralled, entranced, enraptured."

"I'm going to kill her."

"Later. First let your husband make love you, even if it is only for two minutes."

Again, she giggled. "So romantic."

"Realistic given we have a baby. Now then wife, less talk, more kissing."

"Yes sir!" she managed to utter just before he captured her mouth in a fiercely passionate kiss.

There was little finesse in their rush to disrobe as hands urgently tugged away their garments until they were bare. Adrien was busy nibbling his way down Marinette's throat when the tip of his erection found her welcoming entrance but as he eased forward to sheath himself in her wet heat, Marinette tightened her thighs around his hips, forcing him to stop.

"What is it?"

"Condom. Put one on."

He sniggered at her pointed look. "No more babies yet?"

"No."

"Fair enough." And so, Adrien did as he was told. The adage of 'happy wife, happy life' was all too true. That lesson he was learning very swiftly.

Once his cock was suitably wrapped in latex, he rolled to his back and pulled Marinette onto his lap. "Do as you will," he grinned.

With a wicked smirk, she laid her hands on his chest and slowly sank down on his shaft, undulating her hips the entire time. The pair groaned in pleasure as they became one.

"I'll never get enough of this, of you." Adrien stated as he grabbed her waist, urging her into motion. "You feel so damn good. I love being inside you."

"I love having you inside me too," she purred as she rocked a little faster.

His hands slid up her waist, over her ribcage and cupped the underside of her breasts. Yet he didn't squeeze since they were rather sensitive. But the light brush of his thumbs over her nipples had her increasing her pace. Adrien moaned and trailed his hands up her body, one hooking behind her neck and the other tangling in her hair, pulling her down so he could kiss her with all his fervour.

Marinette matched him, all the while their bodies continued to pump frantically together and just as they were nearing their peak, Hugo let out a cry.

"Shit, he's awake," Adrien grumbled.

"He can wait thirty seconds, come on you promised me two minutes."

The blonde snorted at her cheeky grin but dropped his hand to touch her clit as he thrust his cock hard into her pussy. "Then come for me, milady."

Blue eyes hooded with ecstasy as she hit her crescendo, yet Adrien had no idea if it was from touching her the right way or if it was from his endearment that always seemed to work wonders in getting her off. But he didn't get time to think about it as Marinette squeezed her pelvic floor muscles, sending him rocketing into his own blissful completion.

No sooner was he done than she was off him and slipping on her dressing gown. She glanced back over her shoulder briefly at him then pointed her thumb in the direction of Hugo's bedroom. "Clean yourself up, this nappy change is all yours."

"I feel so used." He replied with mock hurt.

"You woke him up."

"How do you figure that?"

"You growled my name into my mouth so loud no one could miss it."

"Um, sorry?"

Marinette merely shook her head at him with a fond smile. "Never mind. We're in this together. Hurry up and help me."

"Always, milady. Always."

* * *

**And anyone who is a parent can totally relate to that love scene XD **

**I did consider writing a wedding scene but this chapter just came together on its own. **

**As always, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed the story! Now I suppose I better update some of my other stories ;)**


End file.
